


looking into the mirror (rottenness & evil in me)

by spock



Category: The Guest (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Burgeoning Codependency, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Crueltide, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: David teaches Luke how to be just like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> there's some added time between anna reporting david and the government showing up, but otherwise it's canon compliant! thanks so much to mjules and elanya for betating this for me ꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

David's hand stays pressed to the small of Luke's back as they walk to the car. There's a slow, restless gush of blood coming from his nose, each drop seeming to correlate with the rapid thumping of his heart. David never stops touching him, dropping a hand to his knee once they're set to drive away.

* * *

"Just head straight back to your room," David says as they pull into the garage. "No dawdling, you hear me?"

Luke's got a piece of crumpled napkin shoved up his nostril and David's hand is still on his knee. "Yeah." 

David smiles at him and says, "Great. I'll be in to patch you up in just a minute."

He tells his mom a lie and and rushes back through the house and into his room, shutting the door firmly behind himself. He leans back against it once he's inside, feeling all the fight drain out of him. Stumbling over to his bed, Luke drops down onto the mattress like a sack of bricks, curled up on his side so that he can watch the door, waiting for David. 

It takes eight minutes for David to duck inside. Luke watches him open and close the door through heavy eyes. David frowns at the sight of him. 

"Darn." David sits on the floor beside Luke's bed and gently cradles Luke's head with one of his big hands. He uses his thumb to lift one of Luke's eyelids, examining him. "Looks like you got hit hard with that Adrenal Fatigue, buddy." 

Luke has no clue what that even is. He feels so tired. 

"I got you," David says. He thumbs Luke's eyes closed and then drags his hand up into Luke's hair, pushing his bangs away from his forehead.

David undresses him with gentle hands. Luke feels as if he's dreaming the entire time, floating in some place between wakefulness and fantasy. He can't tell if he's just imagining the touch of David's fingers stroking his skin, fingertips slipping under his t-shirt to drag along across his the width of Luke's chest before prodding the edge of the bruise on his side, palms just barely grazing the awkward patch of hair that's sprouted on his lower stomach. 

Luke's almost certain that he actually has fallen asleep, but David's quiet laugh brings him back from the brink. "You got your blood all over me," David says. He holds his wrist up and Luke does his best to make his eyes focus in on the red dotting David's skin. 

"Sorry," Luke mumbles. Talking's even harder that keeping his eyes open has proven to be. 

"Naw, it's alright." David runs his hand through Luke's hair again, before dropping it down on Luke's hip, giving a squeeze. "Just means you're special. I only let guys I like stain me up. 'sides, I needed a shower anyway."

* * *

Luke can't stop thinking about the look David gave him as he said _awesome_ , almost as if he wasn't limiting the sentiment to Luke breaking a yardstick across across that douchebag's face, but meant it Luke himself, all of him. Like Luke was something that David looked at in awe.

The secretary working the front desk keeps shooting him glances that make it undoubtedly clear that she believes that he's lost his fucking mind. Luke couldn't care less even if it was the only thing keeping him from getting kicked out of school forever. David find he's awesome; fuck what this lady thinks. 

When David steps out of the principal's office, Luke's mom trailing behind him, he has a smile on his face. "After school detention for a month," he says, pointing a playful finger in Luke's direction. 

Luke's — really impressed. His school has a zero tolerance policy; getting suspended would have been seen as an easy sentence. He has no idea how David managed to swing something as tame as detention, even if it is for a month. He grabs David's hand into an awkward thank-you of a handshake and David uses it to pull them together, chest's brushing, David's mouth close to his ear. "You're gay now, though," he whispers. "So look into bringing a boy to that Halloween dance." 

Luke — Luke doesn't even know how to untangle that. The first thing that comes to mind is that meeting David has made it painfully obvious to Luke that he certainly isn't _now_ gay. "I don't," he stumbles around saying, David pulling back to reopen the distance between them. 

"Don't worry. I'll help." 

Luke _really_ doesn't know what to do with that and there's no way he wants to wrestle with it while he's still got the rest of the school day ahead of him. All he knows is that David's come through for him more than even Caleb has done and he doesn't care what kind of baggage David's got attached to him, actions speak way louder than made up words. He can't let Anna ruin David's life — or worse, drive him away.

* * *

When Luke comes home he finds David sitting in the living room, reading some magazine and idly playing with his switchblade, whipping it around his fingers with a few movements of his wrist before flipping it closed and starting the whole process again. He doesn't even look up when when he says, "How was detention?"

"Alright." David looks up at him without moving his head, glancing at Luke from beneath his lashes, so Luke hastens to add, "The haunted house looks like it'll actually be pretty legit this year." 

"Nobody gave you any more shit?" 

"Nope. Everybody is either impressed or scared of me now, I guess." 

That has David grinning. He sets his closed knife down on the table and flips the magazine closed, nose scrunching up high on his face, still-smiling lips following. "That's what I like to hear. Best two reactions you'll ever get. Make sure to keep 'em feeling that way until you graduate." David stands and pockets his knife, walking over to Luke and throwing a hand around his shoulder. When he starts walking deeper into the house, towards everyone's bedrooms, he has no other option besides following or ducking out from David's hold. 

It's not really a guess to figure out which option he takes. 

Luke opens the door to his room and tosses his backpack into the chair at his desk. David stands loitering in the hallway, one shoulder leaned against the framing. Luke isn't sure what he wants, and it's making him nervous.

"Um," he says, standing in the middle of his room. He kicks off his shoes into the corner of the room just to give himself something to do. "Did you really tell them that I was gay?" 

"Yeah," David says, like outing or confirming or lying — _whatever_ it was David thought he was doing — isn't that big of a deal. "After a little while you can tell 'em that you're bi though. Or that it was just a phase, whatever." 

David stands up straight and walks across the room to Luke's bed, tapping Luke on the shoulder with two of his knuckles as he passes Luke. He sits down on the mattress and bounces a few times. It’s the second time he’s been inside of it but already it seems like David is a regular fixture, something that belongs. The thought has his anxiety ratcheting up a few more levels. 

"I don't think,” Luke says, stops. "I don't think I'll need to." 

David smiles. "I had a feeling," he says. He pats the spot on Luke's bed beside him just once, definitive. "C'mere." Luke goes. Sits. 

"Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with Anna?" Luke comes very close to stuttering, something he thought he left behind in childhood. He twists his fingers together nervously, suddenly unsure if he can handle any of this. Talking about himself, talking about what David does and doesn't realize and all the things he has and hasn't commented on. David's so cool, has a face that belongs in a goddamn magazine; there's no way someone like him actually wants to hang out with Luke, some bullied kid that couldn't even stand up for himself before David showed up and taught him how. There's no way he actually wants to hang out with any of Luke's podunk family either, Luke thinks. The only reason he's here in the first place is because of some weird warrior's blood-debt he made to Caleb. 

David huffs out a laugh, ignorant to Luke's internal implosion. "I don't think she likes me all that much." He shoots Luke a smile that can't be described as anything other than _kind_ before knocking their knees together. "But you do, don't you, Luke? It's good have someone on my side. Believe it or not but that's a pretty rare thing for me, lately." Their knees are still touching. David knocks their shoulders together too, and then stays there, so that their arms are pressed together and their bodies are touching from shoulder to leg. "Another thing that makes you special," David finishes. 

"Oh," Luke says. "And that's — that's okay? You don't mind." 

"Sure I don't." David's so much taller than him, but sitting down like this they're almost the same height. David's kind of leaning over him, his head blocking the light and casting his own face in shadow. 

"Oh," Luke says again. "Um, I don't know anything about," he doesn't know how to say what he wants to say, how to admit this when David's so close to him, the look and feel and smell of him clouding up Luke's mind, and so all he can say is, "anything." 

"That's alright." David moves his head so that he's talking into Luke's ear again, just as he did when they were in the principal's office. "I'd say you've got some natural talent at picking up guys."

Luke's face heats up when David laughs. His breath fans across Luke's face, makes the hair raise on the back of his neck. David noses into the meat of Luke's cheek and then tilts his head down just a little more so that their faces are level. Luke's eyes switch between staring into David's and looking down at his mouth. He can feel each breath David takes, which means he can feel all the short little gasps that are making up Luke's miniature panic attack. 

"This is when you lean in and kiss me," David says, voice pitched into a whisper like he's sharing a secret with Luke. 

"Oh, um. Okay." Luke tilts forward into the few millimeters that separated them and presses his lips to David's, closed mouthed and tentative, unsure. He keeps his eyes open the entire time, as does David. After a few seconds he pulls back.

David licks his lips and says, "Good." Then, "do you mind if I...?" He nods in Luke's direction, drops his eyes to Luke's lips.

"No!" Luke's voice seems to have forgotten that he's already passed puberty, going high, near the point of cracking. "Um, go ahea—" 

David cuts him off, presses their lips together while Luke's still shaping the word, mouth open. It's a lot, practically too much. David starts up slow but doesn't keep it that way for long, moving Luke's mouth with his own, guiding it into shapes, biting Luke's lips, licking into Luke's mouth. He brings his left hand up to the same side of Luke's face, the palm of his hand cradling Luke's chin, fingertips brushing Luke's neck, his thumb in the perfect position to push into Luke's mouth, which he does, the two of them kissing around it. It's an awkward fit for Luke, half of his mouth unable to close, but David doesn't miss a beat, guiding him through this new thing just as he had their first few kisses. 

When he pulls his mouth away from Luke's he leaves his thumb inside Luke's mouth, the fleshy pad of his fingerprint resting against Luke's tongue, just as David's own tongue has left it's prints all over Luke's lips. 

"See," David says. "You're a natural."

Luke knows he's anything but, but he he appreciates the lie. "Thanks," he says, or some approximation of it anyway, the word coming out slurred and rough as he tries to speak around David's thumb. 

David moves even closer to him, putting his weight behind him so that Luke is forced to topple over over awkwardly at the unexpected force of it, falling onto his side on the bed, his head just missing the pillow. David's thumb stays inside his mouth throughout it all. He presses down hard on Luke's tongue, just once, thumb sliding the length of it nearly into Luke's throat, causing him to gag mildly, before David pulls his hand away, thumb catching against Luke's bottom lip as it leaves his mouth. 

"Next step," David says. He moves to lay beside Luke, settling onto the side closer to the wall, Luke close to the edge of the bed, nearest the door. Luke's on his back and David tucks himself close to Luke's side, his chest pressing into Luke's arm. Once that's settled, he drops his hand to Luke's jeans and starts opening his fly, one-handed. 

"Woah, I don't — I don't know," Luke stumbles over his words, hands shooting down to grab David's, stilling it.

"Hey, it's alright." David's back to speaking right into his ear, voice hushed and steady. "Close your eyes for me," he says. Luke does, sucking in a deep breath. "Best thing about boys is that we never wanna stop at just kissin'." He noses against Luke's cheek, bites light kisses down the length of Luke's jaw. "You wanna stop?" 

Gathering his courage, Luke shakes his head. His fingers clench around David's hand a few times as he mentally hypes himself, and then he presses David's hand down into his lap. 

David presses his smile into the side of Luke's face. "'attaboy." 

His hands resume in undoing Luke's pants, fingers fishing into the slit of Luke's boxers, and then he's pulling Luke's dick out into the air of his bedroom. "Open your eyes, Luke," David says. Luke hadn't even noticed that he still had them closed.

His dick in another person's hand, in _David's_ hand, is definitely a sight. "Wow," he says. David shifts his fingers, just barely, but it's enough that Luke's body surges up against his will, humps David's hand. 

David jacks him slowly, grip almost too tight. "How do you normally do this, Luke?" 

Words won't come to him while he watches David work him over, so Luke lets his eyes roll up to the ceiling as he tries to remember any moment in his life that isn't _this_. "Um," he says, buying himself time. "Loose, usually with my left hand and, uh, quick?" 

David hums. "I do it slow, nice and tight like this. Is it okay if I do it my way, Luke?" 

"Yes." Luke doesn't even have to think about it. "Yes," he says again. "Yes, yes." 

"I like it wetter than this, though," David says. He pushes himself up with his free hand and then bends over Luke's lap, his mouth inches over Luke's dick. 

"Oh my god," Luke whispers. He feels like he can't breath. David's eyes jerk in his direction, zeroing in on Luke's face, and flashes him a smile before opening his mouth, keeping his gaze locked with Luke's. Then he kind of — drools onto Luke's dick, his hand still working so that the spit spreads across the length of him. Luke feels himself getting harder. David's head dips a few centimeters and suddenly the head of Luck's dick is inside his mouth, is being laved by David's tongue. He sucks in a breath so quickly that it feels like his lungs are gonna pop. 

Someone knocks on his door, his mom's voice filtering in through the wood. "Luke, honey? Are you home." 

David's hand shoots to Luke's throat, cutting off his airflow. Luke hadn't even noticed him move, one moment he was sucking Luke's dick and the next his face is inches away from Luke's face, choking him. He's still got the hand around Luke's dick, is still stroking him, slowly. 

"Answer her," David says. He waits a half-second and then loosens his grip on Luke's throat. 

"Yeah." Luke's voice sounds rough as hell. He clears his throat, "I'm just, uh, — just licking my wounds, mom." David laughs, soft, and Luke feels proud of himself for it. His hand tightens around Luke's throat, halting anything else he might have said, saving Luke from his usual nervous chatter. If David kept him all the time, Luke thinks that he might actually be able to pull off the same smooth persona David keeps.

"Okay," his moms says, her tone wavering as if she's debating on saying anything else. "Make sure you tell David thank you. He saved your butt out there." 

It's hard to swallow with David practically choking him. His adam's apple rocks hard against David's palm. David eases up again, and Luke takes that as his cue to speak. "Alright, I promise." 

"Alright," his mom echoes, and then Luke can hear as she makes her away back down the hallway into the living room. 

David's hadn't stays closed around his throat. "I like this," David says. His fingers squeeze around Luke's neck as if to emphasize what _this_ is. At the same time he repeats the motion with the hand still working Luke's dick. "Do you?" He asks. 

Luke isn't sure, it's all one grand mess in his head. He likes most of all that David's touching his dick and he has no idea if the hand around his neck helps, or if he likes David touching his dick so much that he doesn't care that David has a hand around his neck, that he'd let David do way worse just to keep his hand between Luke's legs. He does know that he likes that David likes it, so in the end he nods. 

"Good." The smile drops from David's face as he tightens both his hands again. The same firm, slow pace David's been using to attend to Luke feels a thousand times more intense as his body quickly becomes deprived of oxygen. David resettles himself at Luke's side, staring into his face, nuzzling their noses together. Luke can't seem to close his lips; it's easy for David to kiss him just the way he’d taught Luke. 

Luke's vision is starting to go dark around the edges when he comes. The small amount of noise he manages to cough up around David's grip is swallowed by David's lips.

David's fingers slip up Luke's neck to cradle his face, that thumb slipping back into Luke's mouth, resting on his tongue. "You're gonna have a bruise," David tells him. "If anybody asks, tell 'em it was from the fight."

Luke nods, his breathing languid, body heavy. A part of him feels like he should be gasping but he can't bring himself to put forth the effort even though his lungs are screaming. He catches his breath slowly, the feeling in his body coming back in stages: hands, knees, back, feet, arms, legs, dick, face, chest. His neck is a heavy ache, something more immediate than the other bruises that stain his skin.

* * *

David catches him, randomly. Literally catches, waits until the last second when they pass one another in the hallway to grab hold of Luke's arm and press him up against the wall, kissing him rapid-quick. He'll pick Luke up from detention and neck him in the car, sucking new bruises over the sickly green-yellow circle that David's hands left on him. Luke's half-sure that his principal has caught them more than once, but he never says anything about it, doesn't report David or Luke.

David slips into his room, sometimes at night, other times in the morning. 

He walks in on Luke pleasuring himself and Luke absolutely wants to die, wishes for it. David closes and locks the door behind him as he enters the room. He stalks across the room and climbs onto the bed, straddling Luke's with his knees planted on either side of Luke's chest. 

When David pulls himself from the fly of his slacks he isn't hard. He nudges the head of his dick against Luke's lips. "I'm not all that into sucking," David tells him. His voice is steady, casual. Luke's dick is still clasped between his hands. Lately every time he gets himself off he can't come unless he's going slow, grip tight. "I like licking, nuzzling." 

Luke opens his mouth a little bit and sort-of kisses the underside of David's dick, mouthing it in the same pattern David showed him how to kiss. "I like that too," David says. "Look at you; a natural." 

Luke's face heats up and he presses on, kissing, mouthing, licking, nuzzling. David grows as he gets hard. Luke takes David into his mouth just to see what it feels like when David's hovering around half-mast and chokes on him. Something about it gets David the rest of the way, until he's fully hard against Luke's tongue, his lips.

* * *

Luke's trying to process that David's killed their parents and he just — can't. It doesn't seem real. There's also the part of him that feels like his parents have become stranger to him since their brother died, maybe even before then, even. What did his dad actually ever teach him? His mom?

It sucks that they're dead but hasn't David stepped up for him in the last few weeks more than they have in his entire life? Luke thinks that he can get past their loss, but he knows that he won't ever get over losing David. 

"Luke!" David's yelling. "Come on out, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

Breathing deep, Luke pulls the switchblade David gave him out from his pocket and pulls it open with his fingers, quiet as he can muster. He has no idea what he's doing. He wants to talk to David, hear his side of things. There isn't a part of him that doesn't doubt that David won't hurt him. 

David's closing in to where he's hiding and Luke doesn't want it to be like this. He gathers all his courage and raises up so that he's standing, revealed to David's gaze, hand shaking around the handle of his switchblade. 

"There you are!" David's grinning a mile wide. The strobing lights catch on the brightness of his teeth, the angles of his face. His eyes catch on the metal of Luke's weapon and his grin slides down into a smirk. "And prepared," he says. "I like that." 

Luke feels himself calming. He knew that David wouldn't harm him, would never hurt him. David's always done right by Luke, and Luke's always done right by David. "Go on ahead and leave that out, Luke," David tells him, pointing his chin at Luke's switchblade, and Luke does. 

David walks close to him and uses the back of one hand to stroke his knuckles across Luke's face. Luke steps into him and pushes his face into David's neck. He can feel it when David noses his hair. David lets out a slow breath, like he's centering himself, and Luke this to himself, _I did that. Me_. 

Something clangs across the way, loud and harsh. Luke jolts, fisting a hand into David's shirt. "It's Anna," he whispers. "David she doesn't — she — we need to go." 

David shifts, favoring one leg more than the other, and Luke realizes that he's injured. "Oh my god." Luke hisses. "David, we need to go."

"I need to do this." David is as serious as Luke's ever seen him, eyes staring out into the dark, non-reactant to the flashing lights. "It'll all be okay. I'm not leaving without you, alright?" He looks at Luke as he speaks, really looks at him. "Alright," he says again, pressing. 

"Okay," Luke answers. He isn't sure in the least, sure as hell isn't alright, but he knows that David won't make promises he can't keep. 

David smiles, ruffles Luke's hair, presses a kiss to his temple, whispers four sentences into his ear just as the music starts up again, limps away. Luke watches him as he goes. He focuses everything on his hearing, trying to make out David's footsteps over the music. He waits. 

He hears a gunshot, just one, and anxiously starts twisting his fingers, afraid to think about who was on the receiving side of the bullet. He wants to call out, ask if David's okay (if Anna is) but he's afraid of distracting him, making him lose his concentration for just a second when he just might need it most. 

Anna screaming, another gunshot, a fire catching; Luke can't wait anymore, he rushes out to the dance floor and sees David strangling Anna. He runs over to them, his hand shaking as he plunges the blade into David's shoulder. 

David turns and smiles, like he's happy to see Luke. "Hey, Luke," he's saying, and then Luke's stabbing him again, dead in the center of his chest this time. 

"You did the right thing," David tells him. It sure as fuck doesn't feel that way to Luke. "I don't blame you. Don't feel bad." 

David dies. 

Luke helps Anna up and they leave the gym. He hates this. He keeps wanting to stop, to turn around, to run back and check on David. 

The police are outside, paramedics. Anna and he are led to an ambulance and checked over before being given a pair of trauma blankets. Luke feels numb, anxious. He hates that people keep asking if he's alright. How could he be? Don't they know what he's done?

A firefighter exits the gym with a pronounced limp. Anna freezes beside him. Luke holds his breath. David turns and Anna's attention is focused on him. She raises so that she's no longer leaning on Luke and he takes that as his opportunity to slip away. She doesn't even flinch, attention too focused on David, risen from the dead.

* * *

David smiles, ruffles Luke's hair, presses a kiss to his temple, whispers, "Upper left shoulder from behind, just below my breastbone from the front, right as I'm breathing in. Make sure you leave the knife in. You've got this Luke, you're a natural. I'll make sure you both get out of here okay." He limps away. Luke watches him as he goes. He focuses everything on his hearing, trying to make out David's footsteps over the music. He waits. 


End file.
